7 Days to Love You
by VongolaXII
Summary: "Hey,shameless poor kid! How dare you send love letter to me!"the girl points a finger to the blonde who was blinking. "I didn't."he denied. "Will you take care of my daughter,and marry her?""WHAT!" Lal Mirch's fiancé ran away, and Colonnello was to fulfilled the girl's father's last wish, that is to marry her. Will marriage without love obtain happiness? The answer is..YES. AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Claim: Yep, obviously le story.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Here's my third ColoLal story. Basically, there will be some OOC-ness. Colonnello will not be saying "Kora!" in this fic because he's a—ah, just read it. And Lal Mirch will be swearing frequently, you will understand as you read on with the story. And the parents for each character are created by me, and no relations with dead or alive. Enjoy, and let me know what you think of it!**

**Warning: As the chapters increase, please increase your tissue boxes too. There will be extreme romantic and fluffiness and heart-breaking scenes so if your heart is not strong enough, you have to bear with it~**

* * *

_The door of the school Prefects' room barged open. The prefects turned their heads around, surprised by the sudden action of the blue-haired girl. _

"_Hey, poor kid!" the girl yelled, pointing at the Head Prefect. Colonnello, the Head Prefect blinked several times, pointing a finger at himself._

"_Who..? Me?" he asked, still puzzled. The girl, Lal Mirch, snorted. She waved a piece of paper and leered at Colonnello. _

"_Yes _you_! Shameless poor asshole, how dare you send a love letter to me? Do you realize where you stand?" the pale skinned girl said, and all the prefects turned to eye Colonnello._

_The blonde boy blinked again. Love letter? Since when did he wrote a love letter to Lal Mirch? He noticed where he stands, and thus his crush to the rude girl was buried deep. Lal Mirch was the daughter to a rich businessman, and the daughter to his father's friend._

"_I-I didn't send them?" he defended himself, aware of the eyes looking at him. Lal Mirch's face turned red in anger. I'm going to tech you a lesson, she thought angrily._

_She held the paper high. "Who else would have written this kind of poetic love letter except _you_? Everybody knows you're interested in poems," Lal Mirch pointed out and some prefects started to whisper among themselves._

_Colonnello couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed his chair back and stood up charismatically, and looked straight at Lal Mirch._

"_Look," he started. "Please don't start blaming others to fill in your free time. I know you're rich and all but that doesn't give you the golden ticket to barge in and point an accusing finger at me." Colonnello said, and Lal Mirch's anger flared._

"_I'm going to ask my father to demolish this school! I'll see where _you _will study then!" the girl threatened, and got even more angry when Colonnello chuckled. The other prefects looked silently. _

"_Hey, do you know your father is just a _partner_ to this school? He has no right to demolish this school. It belongs to the government, Lal Mirch." He pointed out, and Lal Mirch was taken aback. "Now please, will your _Royal Highness_ please go out? We have a meeting to continue."_

_The angry blue-haired girl stomped her feet. Her eyes burned looking at the blonde boy. "I prayed that this is the last time I ever see you, shameless male! You're not even fit to be my boyfriend! I'll shift tomorrow!" she said and stomped out._

_Colonnello sighed and sat down._

* * *

A tap at his shoulder made the blonde man to turn around. He smiled when he saw his father. "Dad." He mumbled, and his father, Conello sat beside his son.

"What are you thinking?" his father asks, raising an eyebrow when Colonnello sighed.

They were sitting at the tea table in their lawn. The house was semi-terrace, surrounded by plants and a fish pool behind the house. Colonnello wasn't born in a rich family, but he didn't complain one bit. After he graduated, he accepted the letter to study overseas. After 3 years he came back and decided to build up his own business.

"Nothing, just some old memories." He muttered and Conello smirked.

"Why, thinking of the wedding? Lal Mirch?" Conello questioned again, and Colonnello shook his head. "No father."

He didn't really mind who Lal Mirch was married to as long as she lived happily. A week ago, his father received an invitation letter from Lal Mirch's father—since they were best friends—and the letter was read by Colonnello in a depressing mood.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing father. I'm just daydreaming…" Colonnello denied. The truth was he _was_ thinking if he should attend the wedding. Will he be able to see the woman of his dreams marrying other man? Will he?

* * *

**The day of the wedding**

Colonnello sat in his room, depressed. He looked out forlornly outside the window. A knock on the door startled him and he jumped up. Tidying his suit, he walked towards the door.

Conello was wearing a suit, almost similar to Colonnello's. He pats his son's shoulder and gave him a tight smile.

"Come, its time." The old man said, turning on his heels and walked downstairs. Colonnello's heart skipped a beat. He could imagine Lal Mirch smirking at him in front of the church. And his heart would break.

Upon reaching, wedding bells were already heard. Conello grabbed his son's wrist and hurried into the church. What's worst when Conello chose the first row—since they were the important guests—while Colonnello was planning to make himself invisible.

Soon, the guests were filling the church but the bridegroom was not seen yet. Lal Mirch waited nervously. _Don't tell me Gamma is planning to cancel the wedding?_ She thought, her heart beating fast.

"_I'll give you happiness, Lal." Gamma said, holding Lal Mirch's hand. Lal Morch smiled happily._

"_I know you will, Gamma," she smiled. "I trust you."_

Lal Mirch snapped out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. Larfon, her father, was looking at her questioningly.

"Where's Gamma?" he asks, and Lal Mirch bit her lips before looking down. "I-I don't know, daddy. He told me he would be here by four." She explained and tried to chase away the negative thoughts from her mind.

Larfon snorted. "It's already four thirty and the guests are already bored." He told Lal Mirch. "I told you that Gamma isn't serious about this wedding, Lal." Lal Mirch pursed her lips together. Her heart felt like it was stabbed with pieces of glass when she heard that.

"Do you know that Gamma married you so he wouldn't need to pay his debt?" Larforn blurted and Lal Mirch's eyes widen.

"W-What debt, daddy?" the 25 years old woman looked at her father. Larfon sighed. "He owes us one million forty thousand, sweetie. Plus the three hundred thousand dollars he took from you two days ago."

Lal Mirch shook her head. She grabbed her wedding dress.

"No, daddy—no..! Gamma will _not_ betray me!" her tears fell. _Why must this happen on my wedding day? The day that I truly become one with my love one..?_ Her heart clenched in pain. _I thought I knew everything about you, Gamma!_

Lal Mirch was still hoping that Gamma came. Will he? Larfon's driver came.

"Sir! Sir Gamma's driver came to tell us that he had already taken a flight to Hawaii!" The statement shook Lal Mirch's heart. No, no! Gamma wouldn't do this to her. He _loved_ her!

A shout made Lal Mirch to snap out of her train of thoughts. The acrimonious feeling was still stinging her heart. Her eyes widen when she saw her father on the floor.

"DADDY!"

* * *

"Daddy…" Lal Mirch held her father's wrinkled hands. Larfon smiled. Conello and Colonnello were there too. Colonnello tried to stand as far as he could. A minute before, Lal Mirch had shot him a warning look.

Larfon coughed and tightened his grip on Lal Mirch's hands. "Lal, I will go soon," he said and Lal Mirch's tears fell. "No, don't say that daddy…"she whispered. Larfon shook his head.

"I know my condition, dear. I only have one wish left." He said slowly before looking at Colonnello. "C-Col, will you come here?" Larfon's voice was barely heard. Lal Mirch glared at Colonnello. "Hey, poor kid..! My father's calling you!" she yelled and Colonnello hurried over.

Larfon reached out to Colonnello's hands. Lal Mirch looked at Colonnello with disgust.

"Can you…fulfil my last wish, Col?" Larfon asks and Colonnello hesitated. He scratched his blonde head. "Uhm—""Just promise my father damn it!" Lal Mirch snapped. Colonnello was startled before he nods slowly. Larfon smiled.

"Will you take care of my daughter by marrying her?"

Lal Mirch's eyes bulged.

Colonnelo's face turned white.

Conello smiled happily.


End file.
